


Chocolates para Valentín.

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akane+Nekoma, Canon Compliant, F/M, MAKE IT HAPPEN, Manga Spoilers, Valentine's Day Fluff, akanelev
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane tiene once años cuando escucha de San Valentín, trece cuando conoce a Lev y quince cuando entra finalmente a Nekoma.<br/><span class="small">o cinco San Valentín de Akane y un Día Blanco.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates para Valentín.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que técnicamente no hay nada de los últimos (dos) capítulos, pero para estar del lado de la seguridad, **spoilers hasta el 196**. 
> 
> Discutiendo con Akane headcanons con @frozenyogurt llegué a la conclusión de que AkaneLev sería una ship adorable, y luego sucedió el 194 !!!!! y lo que intento decir es que estoy tarde y que me duele que la tag para esta ship aún no exista.
> 
> La idea para esto se me ocurrió el catorce de febrero, esa es mi excusa de por qué está fuera de fecha de celebración. Como nota: tanto San Valentin en general como en Japón me son conceptos totalmente ajenos, so... siento los posibles errores, lo intenté!  
> En fin, os ofrezco: mucho fluff, bastante Nekoma y a Yamamoto Akane <3

 

 

 

**01.**

Akane escucha por primera vez sobre San Valentín cuando tiene once años, las rodillas raspadas y el ceño fruncido en concentración mientras limpia los rastros de sangre seca de éstas. Aún quedan unos minutos antes de que empiecen las clases de la tarde y un grupo de niñas rodea a Mai justo delante de su asiento. Akane no les presta demasiada atención, más preocupada en el estado de sus ropas sucias (su madre va a matarla) y las heridas de sus piernas (que no duelen pero se niegan a dejar de sangrar). Sólo levanta la vista cuando una de ellas menciona la palabra _chocolate_ y la conversación se vuelve repentinamente interesante.

 

Al principio le es difícil entender de qué hablan, pero luego de un rato logra escuchar suficiente para descifrar que la hermana de Mai ocupó la tarde del día anterior en preparar bombones para el Día de Valentín y que va a regalar dichos chocolates a su novio. Akane no conoce a Valentín, pero asume que si se trata de su día entonces los chocolates deberían ser para él.  Está por vocalizar tan obvia afirmación, el cuidado de sus rodillas olvidadas, cuando Mai extrae de su mochila una bolsita transparente llena de pequeños bombones con forma de corazón.

 

― _Neesan_ me dejó ayudar, ―comenta emocionada, empujando hacia el centro del grupo la bolsita, como si fuera un tesoro perdido. Le brillan los ojos de la emoción y Akane le acompaña el sentimiento: ¡corazones de chocolates para todas! Su día mejora considerablemente ante la noticia, pero la felicidad no dura demasiado porque Mai rompe sus ilusiones cuando continúa: ―Me dijo que debo dárselos a un chico.

 

Akane frunce el ceño en confusión. Aquello cada vez tiene menos sentido.

 

―Pero ¿por qué no podemos comerlos nosotras? ¡Yo quiero chocolate!―Emi es quien pone en palabras la indignación que siente Akane: si Mai no pensaba compartirlos no tenía por qué enseñárselos. Aquello es simplemente cruel.

 

―Porque es San Valentín. _Neesan_ me explicó que debo darle el chocolate a un…―Mai baja la voz y todo el grupo de niñas, Akane incluida, acercan sus cabezas para escucharla mejor, ―a un chico que me guste―. Hay una exclamación emocionada colectiva. Emi y Akane comparten, por el contrario, sendas miradas de confusión. ― _Neesan_ dijo que el Día Blanco él me regalará chocolates a mí.

 

―Pero ¿por qué no comer el chocolate ahora? ¿Por qué esperar hasta _-cuándo es siquiera que es ese día?_ ―Akane levanta la voz finalmente, algo fuera del círculo privado y con mayor intensidad de la necesaria para que le escuchen en la cercanía.

 

―En Marzo. Y no funciona así, Akane-chan. ―Mai recoge la bolsa de chocolate contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que Akane o alguna de las otras chicas fuera a tomarla por la fuerza y da el tema por zanjado. Emi vuelve a dirigirle una mirada decepcionada y Akane se encoge de hombros, abandonado cualquier intento de continuar la discusión. De todas maneras, Azume-san entra al salón en ese momento y el grupo de chicas se dispersa a sus asientos. La bolsita de chocolates de Mai vuelve a su mochila y no vuelve a aparecer por el resto de la jornada.

 

Pero el problema es que inevitablemente, el antojo ya se ha instalado dentro de Akane y sigue pensando en chocolates cuando Tora pasa a buscarla al finalizar la jornada. Caminan a la parada del ómnibus con pasos largos, pero contrario a la costumbre, Akane no parlotea incesantemente sobre su día. Continúa dando vueltas a la conversación con Mai, Emi y el resto de las chicas.

 

―¿Te regalaron chocolates hoy, Tora?―pregunta una vez se suben al vehículo y toman asiento en las primeras filas; como siempre su hermano le cede la ventana.  

 

―¿Cómo?

 

―Es San Valentín, ―explica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y luego ríe, avergonzada―o algo así. Se dan chocolates. Bueno, Mai dice que su hermana dice que las niñas dan chocolates a los niños. Bueno. Tú eres un niño.

 

Es sencillo, realmente, pero Tora frunce el ceño y la observa algunos momentos antes de contestar. Akane se remueve en su asiento. ¿Quizás ha dicho algo malo? Quizás si no recibes chocolates en San Valentín es una desgracia y su hermano no será jamás aceptado en la sociedad. O algo.

 

―¿No están muy pequeñas para dar chocolates a los chicos?

 

―¡Tengo sólo tres años menos que tú, Tora!

 

―¡Exactamente!

 

―¿Tienes chocolates o no? ―Akane se cruza de brazos. Primero, porque no es pequeña, aunque aún no vaya a la secundaria como Tora. Segundo, Akane sólo quiere saber si Tora podrá convidarle con algún chocolate, y éste lo que hace es desviar el punto de la discusión.

 

―Eh, no. Lo siento, ―Tora luce realmente avergonzado cuando lo dice. Lleva una mano a su nuca y encaja la vista en el suelo, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Akane se siente culpable. Quizás si es una desgracia que no haya recibido chocolates.

 

―Tendré que hacértelos yo, entonces ―declara con convencimiento y obliga a Tora a levantar su brazo izquierdo para poder acurrucarse contra él. Su hermano la deja, su rostro envuelto en sorpresa hasta terminar en una sonrisa.

 

Cuando llegan a casa es lo primero que cuenta a su madre, quien le regala un mero segundo de confusión antes de asentir y ponerse manos a la obra. Akane pasa así su primer San Valentín preparando chocolatines con su madre y su hermano. Usan los moldes para galletas para dar forma de animales a los bombones, y sorprenden a su padre con el postre a la hora de la cena.

 

Esa noche antes de dormir, Akane concluye que eso de tener un día para regalar chocolates es algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

 

 

 

**02.**

Akane tiene doce años cuando Takerora ingresa a la preparatoria Nekoma, a la que rápidamente se encariña y denomina: genial, brillante y absolutamente fantástica Nekoma. Para ella, San Valentín sigue siendo un evento un tanto extraño y cuyos por menores escapan a su conocimiento. Aun así, dada la experiencia del año anterior, su madre le propone preparar los chocolates con anticipación. Akane decide sin premeditación que este año quiere regalarlos a alguien más además de Tora, a pesar de las objeciones de su hermano.

 

―Por favor, Aka-chan, es mi _senpai_ , ―Tora se queja en medio de la cocina. Tiene dos huellas de chocolate sobre su mejilla izquierda, que Akane le ha dejado cuando peleaban por la espátula. Su hermano deja otras tantas manchas contra sus cejas cuando esconde el rostro entre sus manos. ― ¡Es muy mayor! ¡Mamá, dile que no le regale chocolates a Yaku-san! _¡Por favor!_

 

―No me gusta _gusta_ Yaku-san, Tora, ―afirma Akane, mientras lame uno de sus dedos para probar el chocolate. Su madre no se mete en la conversación, aunque Akane puede ver que intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

 

―¿Por qué vas a regalarle chocolates entonces?

 

―Porque Yaku-san es _genial_. _Duh_.

 

Genial es una palabra que se queda corta, pero Akane está segura que su hermano sólo se fastidiará más si empieza un detallado listado de las razones por las cuales Yaku-san se merece que le regalen todo el chocolate del mundo. Así que le da un golpecito con todo el cuerpo a Tora, con risa en sus labios y continúa trabajando en sus chocolates. Prepara dos bolsitas: una para su hermano que le entrega antes de que ambos vayan a dormir y otra para Yaku-san que guarda en su bolso de clases.

 

Como el día siguiente, el ahora ya conocido Día de San Valentín, ella y Tora entran a la misma hora en sus respectivas escuelas, Akane no puede acompañar a su hermano hasta Nekoma. Por suerte es miércoles y sale lo suficientemente temprano para tomar un ómnibus que la deje en los terrenos de la preparatoria justo cuando terminan la práctica de voleibol. El gimnasio está relativamente vacío cuando se asoma por la puerta, algo avergonzada. Ninguno de los senpai de tercero se encuentra ya en el lugar y aquello le hace suspirar. Son demasiado grandes y groseros, Akane no se siente cómoda en su presencia. Por suerte en la cancha sólo puede divisar a Tora, Kuroo, Kenma y Yaku.

 

―¡Akane-chan! ―Por supuesto que Yaku es el primero en notar su presencia, su rostro se ilumina en una gran sonrisa y le hace señas para que ingrese en el gimnasio y se acerque a ellos. ― Tu hermano no nos avisó que vendrías, ―Yaku pone ambas manos contra su cintura y lanza una mirada de advertencia a Tora que hace que Akane ría.

 

―Tora no quería que viniera, Yaku-san ―admite risueña para el horror de su hermano. Kuroo es quien ríe entonces, palmeando la espalda de Tora, y Akane puede divisar una sonrisa hasta en labios de Kenma.

 

―Ya podemos irnos, Akane, ¿verdad?―Tora se gira para observar a sus senpai, esperando que le permitan retirarse, claramente deseoso de impedir que Akane dé los chocolates a Yaku, pero Kuroo posa una mano sobre su hombro y sonríe de lado.

 

―¿Cuál es el apuro, Yamamoto?

 

―No hay ningún apuro, pero a madre no le gusta que lleguemos tarde. ―Las cuatro miradas de desconfianza que recibe son suficientes para desinflar la clara mentira de su hermano, quien simplemente se encoje de hombros y murmura un críptico: ―Yo no me hago responsable.

 

―¿Vienes a practicar con nosotros, Akane? ―Kenma levanta la vista del suelo, con el rostro ladeado y expresión cansada. Akane niega con la cabeza y puede ver la forma en que Kenma afloja la tensión contenida de su cuerpo ante su respuesta.

 

―Yo…

 

Se siente repentinamente cohibida con las miradas de Kuroo y Yaku clavadas en ella. Su hermano tiene apoyada la frente contra el poste donde está sentado Kenma y murmura cosas para sí y Kenma ha vuelto a ocupar su atención en su videojuego. Pero Kuroo y Yaku están totalmente centrados en ella y la vergüenza se transforma en calor en sus mejillas.

 

―Tengo algo para Yaku-san.

 

Akane se coloca de cuclillas, apoyando su mochila en el suelo y busca la pequeña bolsita de chocolates que guardó con mucho cuidado la noche anterior. Cuando la saca nota que los chocolates se han derretido suficiente para pegarse unos con otros y siente ganas de llorar. Aun así, se levanta con toda la dignidad que consigue acumular y extiende la pequeña bolsita con moña roja hacia Yaku.

 

― _FelizSanValentín,Yaku-san_ ―suelta avergonzada. ―Siento que se hayan derretido. Se supone… se supone que eran… tenían que ser.

 

―Eran pelotas de voleibol, ―Tora acota por ella, parado a su espalda. ―Akane dibujo las costuras una por una, ―dice su hermano con orgullo, olvidando su propia verguenza.

 

Yaku aún la mira con ojos sorprendidos, pero asiente y extiende una mano para tomar los chocolates.

 

―Muchas gracias, Akane-chan, no tendrías que haberte molestado. Estoy seguro que están deliciosos.

 

―¿Entonces no hay para el resto de nosotros? ―Kuroo sonríe recostándose contra la espalda de Yaku y colgando una mano hacia adelante, donde Yaku sostiene la bolsita de chocolates. ―Puede convidarnos, ¿verdad?

 

Yaku golpea la mano de Kuroo antes de que este pueda robar uno de los chocolates, y aquello hace que Akane ría.

 

―Solo si Yaku-san quiere. El próximo año haré para todos ―promete y recibe un guiño por parte de Kuroo de recompensa y Akane ríe aún más.

 

―Bueno, ya le diste los chocolates. ¡Vámonos!

 

Tora le toma de una mano y tira de ella fuera del gimnasio. Escucha los saludo de despedida a sus espaldas mientras camina, y cuando gira para devolverles la cortesía observa como Kuroo vuelve a estirar su mano para tomar un chocolate y, ésta vez, Yaku le deja.

 

 

 

**03.**

El siguiente San Valentín se convierte en todo un dilema para Akane. Es una persona de principios y una Yamamoto siempre cumple sus promesas. Akane prometió chocolates para todo el equipo de Nekoma, así que hará chocolates para todo el equipo de Nekoma. El problema resulta de que, por primera vez, Akane quiere regalarle chocolates a un chico en particular. Chocolates en forma de corazón como los que Mai llevó la primera vez que escuchó de la festividad.

 

Además, una segunda dificultad se presenta en la forma de su hermano: si Tora puso tanto impedimento a que regalara chocolates a Yaku-san cuando a Akane no le gustaba su senpai, no está muy segura cómo reaccionará si le dice que cocina chocolates para un chico que le gusta _gusta_.  Sobre todo cuando este resulta ser su kouhai, Lev.

 

Para empeorar la situación, y Akane no está muy segura de cómo se metió en semejante embrollo, Haiba Alisa se ofreció a ayudar. Akane tiene una bocota muy grande, porque de alguna forma el tema sale a colación algunas semanas antes durante el Torneo de Primavera, y Akane no se atreve a decirle que no. Alisa parece muy emocionada de poder participar en hacer algo para el equipo para felicitarlos por su gran desempeño en las Nacionales. Así que el domingo anterior a San Valentín, Akane abre la puerta de su hogar a los Haiba. Porque atrás de Alisa, inevitablemente incapaz de esconderse detrás de su hermana, se encuentra Lev.

 

Akane se queda frente a la puerta, en sus zapatillas de gato y unas coletas mal hechas observando a ambos hermanos con los labios ligeramente partidos en sorpresa. Son tan altos (¡!) que no puede pensar en otra cosa. Lev la saluda con la mano por encima del hombro de su hermana (¡Akane-chan!) al tiempo que Alisa ofrece un suave: _―Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa._

 

Akane hace lo único razonable en una situación semejante: sale corriendo con las mejillas encendidas hacia el interior de la vivienda, ignorando las expresiones de confusión de sus invitados. Se encierra en su cuarto y decide que las promesas no son tan importantes después de todo. Su madre eventualmente entra a su cuarto y le pide que por favor vaya a atender las visitas, peinando sus cabellos en una simple trenza mientras le habla, pero es Tora, recostado sobre la puerta el que le hace saltar finalmente de su cama y caminar hacia la cocina cuando le reta con un simple: ―¿No es que Akane no le teme a nada?

 

Aún está bufando cuando llega a la cocina y murmura una disculpa entre dientes a los Haiba. Ambos hermanos le sonríen: dentaduras bien blancas y amplias, los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña inclinación de sus rostros. Es fácil notar donde está el parentesco y Akane se pregunta si pasará lo mismo entre ella y Tora. Su madre, encantada de tener a cuatro jóvenes dispuestos a ensuciar la cocina, los pone a todos manos a la obra inmediatamente. Alisa charla animadamente con ella y Akane pronto se olvida de su momento de vergüenza. Tora trata de escapar más de una vez pero las quejas de Lev y Akane logran que termine por quedarse.

 

En sus tres años de experiencia haciendo chocolates (ayudando a su madre, _seamos sinceros_ ), ésta es la más caótica y a la que menos atención presta Akane. Alisa cuenta historias mientras trabaja y Akane no puede evitar distraerse. Pero sobre todo, es la presencia de Lev la cual interrumpe su trabajo. Si Lev en la cancha parece ocuparlo todo y su torpeza suele acompañar  su pasar, en la pequeña cocina de los Yamamoto destaca por demasía. Su cabeza prácticamente roza el bajo techo y cuando extiende sus brazos cubre el ancho de toda la mesa de trabajo. Akane no puede parar de reír cuando Lev tropieza con su hermana y desparrama el bol con leche por la cabeza de Tora. Mientras que Lev se deshace en disculpas, Tora parece un tomate a punto de explotar. Akane tiene que esconderse contra la falda de su madre para ocultar la risa, luego que su hermano le tire dagas con la mirada.

 

Accidentes aparte, logran realizar una considerable tanda de pequeños chocolatines con forma de pelotas de voleibol y alguna que otra red. Lev propone la idea de hacer chocolates con los números de sus camisetas y Akane responde con entusiasmo. Su madre y Alisa los dejan trabajar, mientras Tora toma una ducha para limpiarse el desastre que Lev ha hecho en él.

 

Akane descubre que Lev es _gracioso_. Es un conocimiento nuevo y no sabe si son sus nervios, pero ríe de cada una de sus ocurrencias sin cesar. A mitad de la preparación de los números del equipo, Lev coloca finas tiras de chocolate sobre el número uno con mucho cuidado y esmero y se gira hacia ella de manera cómplice, agachándose ligeramente para mostrarle su obra de arte. Es una terrible imitación del cabello de Kuroo, pero Akane termina doblada de la risa y sin siquiera proponérselo, ambos acaban personalizando cada uno de los chocolatines. Akane pone especial cuidado cuando se propone a terminar el número once: terminan pareciendo dos dibujos de palitos muy alargados con cabezas gigantes y los cataloga como un buen trabajo. Pone especial cuidado en ocultar el resultado de Lev, aun cuando éste le ruega para verlo conteniendo un puchero.

 

Cuando está todo pronto, Alisa y Lev se despiden desde la puerta y su madre les saluda emocionada, instándoles a que vuelvan pronto. Tora bufa y Akane ríe.

 

El catorce de febrero, cuando concurre a Nekoma con su hermano y un recipiente lleno de chocolates para todo el equipo, Akane se reserva el número once para entregar a Lev personalmente. Todos parecen muy divertidos con la ocurrencia de  personalizar sus chocolates, asumiendo fue idea de Akane y Lev le sonríe a un lado, sin contradecirlos. Es justamente a él a quien se acerca Akane por último. El chocolate está al fondo, así que Akane lo toma con mucho cuidado y se lo entrega. Le arden las mejillas y siente las miradas de todo el equipo en ella, pero no se acobarda. Lev ríe cuando toma el chocolate, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta cubrir a Akane por completo.

 

Ese San Valentín no entrega corazones como quiere, pero la alternativa le es suficiente.

 

 

 

**04.**

Para el cuarto año, cocinar chocolates de San Valentín se ha convertido en una experiencia familiar, muy para el pesar de su padre y la felicidad de su madre. Es todo un evento y su madre se encarga de comprar figurines y accesorios para realizar los ya tradicionales chocolates, incluyendo moldes de gatitos que Akane adora instantáneamente. Tora los califica como cursis, pero cuando un día después come los chocolates, lo hace sin quejarse.

 

Akane tiene catorce años y es su último año en su secundaria. Faltan sólo algunos meses para que finalmente pueda ser parte de Nekoma (la genial, brillante y absolutamente fantástica Nekoma) y le gana la ansiedad, así que ese año pone especial cuidado en hacer los chocolates. Su hermano intenta saltarse la ocasión pero su madre no le deja, así que la tarde anterior, cuando llegan ambos de práctica se encierran en la cocina. Arrastran a su padre también, a pesar de que no deja de quejarse y más que ayudar, incomoda sentado a un lado de la cocina. Pero Akane no se molesta: es una tradición familiar y es una costumbre de _su_ Nekoma, equipo del que va a ser parte _ya casi_.

 

Lev le promete que él y Alisa también harán su tanda de chocolates, aunque no les es posible acompañar a los Yamamoto este año. Akane le hace jurar que no es mentira, la tarde de un sábado, terminada la práctica y sentados en el césped fuera del gimnasio. Lev asiente ante su pedido, entonces, y le empuja con suavidad, haciendo que Akane caiga hacia un lado. Akane lo persigue hasta hacerlo caer al suelo y logra que entre risas le prometa que por nada del mundo va a fallarle a _Akane-sama_.  Akane es pequeña pero letal y se asegura de atacar donde Lev tiene más cosquillas. Que ella sienta las propias dentro de su estómago es algo que decide ignorar. Ya está mayor, Lev le es más familiar y su altura no la deslumbra tanto como antes.

 

No se propone en hacer chocolates con forma de corazón este año, a pesar de que sus compañeras de clase no hablan de otra cosa. Ya no tienen once años como Mai y Emi, y algunas de ellas comienzan por primera vez a pensar a quien regalarle. Akane tiene catorce años y aunque hay un par de chicos bonitos en su clase, ninguno le interesa lo suficiente para ello. Akane si se propone a realizar chocolates personalizados como el año anterior y aunque Lev ya no lleva el número once, vuelve a repetir su pasada obra de arte.

 

Ésta vez la pone aparte del recipiente principal y aunque Tora la mira con curiosidad cuando lo hace, su hermano no dice nada. Su madre les hace limpiar todo, a pesar de que es pasada su hora de dormir y para cuando Akane se mete en su cama está demasiado cansada para siquiera sentir emoción por el día próximo.

 

Nekoma se le hace pequeña por primera vez desde que acompañó el primer día de práctica a Taketora hasta el gimnasio. No sabe si es que ella está más grande o la familiaridad con la que recorre los terrenos hace de la preparatoria menos intimidante. Lev por el contrario sigue siendo un gigante a su lado, y cuando le detiene el paso en la puerta del gimnasio, Akane tiene que torcer todo el cuello hacia atrás para poder observarlo.

 

―!Feliz San Valentín, Aka-chan!―Lev la saluda levantándole en brazos para darle un abrazo y Akane ríe avergonzada contra su cuello antes de que vuelva a dejarla en el suelo. ―¿Trajiste los chocolates?

 

―Por supuesto, ―afirma con severidad, colocando ambos manos en su cintura y mirando a Lev con reprobación. ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!

 

―¡Perfecto!

 

Lev toma una de sus manos y tira de ella hacia el interior del lugar. A pesar de que no corre, sus largas piernas obligan a Akane a apurar su paso para no tropezar o ser arrastrada por el suelo. Lev se ríe de ella cuando se queja y eventualmente Akane se deja patinar por la cancha, oponiendo toda la resistencia que puede al fuerte agarre de Lev. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Lev tiene que detenerse y agarrar su muñeca con ambas manos para hacerla avanzar. Akane lo considera una victoria y sonríe orgullosa, aun cuando Lev sigue arrastrando de ella.

 

Los de primero les lanzan miradas curiosas pero Akane calma su interés repartiendo los chocolates y pronto todos tienen los labios pegajosos. Los chocolates que trae Lev son absolutamente deliciosos y aunque no tienen tanto éxito como los gatitos de Akane, desaparecen por igual. Kenma y Tora supervisan todo desde a un lado, y Akane les lleva unas bolsitas que arma especialmente para ellos. San Valentín en Nekoma es toda una experiencia y Akane se siente parte, aun cuando todavía falte comenzar el próximo año léctivo para serlo oficialmente.

 

Cuando todos están suficientemente distraídos con sus chocolates y su hermano empieza a dar órdenes para que limpien el desastre que han hecho en la cancha, Lev vuelve a tomar su mano. Akane lo mira sorprendida, pero Lev se lleva un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio y ella acata. Ésta vez no arrastra de ella, a pesar de que entrelaza sus dedos y la guía fuera del gimnasio. No se detienen hasta que paran bajo la sombra de un árbol.

 

―Alisa creyó que sería una buena idea, ―le dice Lev, sacando un pequeño recipiente de uno de sus bolsillos. ―Tu siempre haces chocolates para todos, así que ella quería hacer algo para ti.

 

En el recipiente hay una medalla de chocolate y en el centro con delicada caligrafía está escrita una bonita M roja.

 

―El año que viene vas a ser nuestra mánager, ¿verdad?

 

A Akane le tiembla el labio y puede sentir como se le humedecen los ojos, así que traga y hace fuerzas para buscar su propio recipiente especial. Se lo entrega a Lev sin decirle nada y sin atreverse a mirarlo. Los palitos que forman el once están también escritos como el chocolate que le ha dado Lev, pero su caligrafía menos bonita repite a lo largo de la figura: el as de nekoma. Akane sigue sin mirarlo cuando Lev exclama un chillido que está segura pueden escucharlo desde el gimnasio; y luego la está abrazando, envolviéndola por completo.

 

―¡Gracias, Aka-chan!

 

Se quedan bajo la sombra del árbol comiendo sus chocolates, y no es hasta que Kenma nota la falta de Lev en el entrenamiento, que alguien viene a por ellos.  

 

 

 

**05.**

Cuando Akane tiene quince años, lleva consciente de la existencia de San Valentín por cinco años, y cada una de sus experiencias ha sido diferente. Aun así, ninguno se ha sentido tan nerviosa como en esta ocasión. Su hermano logra zafar de la experiencia por primera vez, excusándose en exámenes y clases de la universidad. Y aunque su madre y Akane no le creen ni un céntimo, ninguna hace nada por detenerlo. Saben que de todas formas parará el fin de semana para comer todos aquellos chocolates que hagan especialmente para la familia. Su madre la ayuda igual que todos los años, aun cuando Akane ya se mueve con soltura y se sabe el procedimiento de memoria. Cuando Akane toma el pequeño molde con forma de corazón, su madre no pregunta y Akane se lo agradece.

 

Es su primer año en Nekoma como manager, extraña jugar al voleibol en su propio equipo, pero no lo cambia por nada. Es también el primer año que Tora no está en el equipo y es el último año de Lev. Le lleva varias semanas tomar la decisión de hacer aquellos chocolates que contradicen toda tradición personal. Chocolates tradicionalmente de San Valentín: esos que hacen todas las chicas para los catorce de febrero desde mucho antes de que Akane supiera que el catorce de febrero era un día especial.

 

Este año prepara bolsitas individuales para los integrantes de Nekoma. Para Sou y Yuuki son bolsitas rojas con el lema que Kuroo le enseñó la primera vez que Akane presenció un partido escrito con tinta blanca. Para los de segundo, dibuja un gatito sobre cada bolsa y les escribe sus números sobre su lomo. Para los de primero llena bolsitas transparentes y las ata con un moño rojo. Para Lev, arma un paquete completamente diferente: es negro y sobrio y Akane pone mucho cuidado en escribir en kanji: para el As de Nekoma.

 

Por primera vez desde que han instalado la costumbre de los chocolates en el equipo, Akane no tiene que ir especialmente al gimnasio. Todos los integrantes, entrenadores incluidos la esperan allí: no porque les guste visitarlos, sino porque forma parte, real y tangible del equipo. Es la primera en llegar al gimnasio, cuando sale de las clases de la tarde. Los integrantes del equipo posiblemente están en los vestuarios, pero ella se queda en su uniforme y se sienta en las gradas a esperarlos. A su lado tiene una pequeña caja con las diferentes bolsitas para cada uno, y empieza a entregarlos a cada uno a medida que aparecen por la puerta de entrada.

 

Lev es el último en entrar y es el único que se dirige inmediatamente a ella. Se sienta a su lado, con la caja en medio de ambos y la observa con el ceño fruncido.

 

―¿No quedan chocolates? ―pregunta, levantando la caja vacía y dándola vuelta. Como si aquello fuera a hacerlos aparecer mágicamente.

 

―Tu traes los tuyos, ¿verdad? ―Akane le sonríe, fingiendo inocencia y una seguridad que no tiene. Lev tuerce la boca y frunce su frente hasta que sus ojos son apenas dos líneas en su rostro. Akane tiene que contener la risa nerviosa. ―Puede que me quede alguno extra, ―murmura al tiempo que siente como sus mejillas se encienden y es incapaz de mirar a Lev a la cara.

 

Puede sentir como Lev se ilumina a su lado. La amplia sonrisa que comparte con su hermana no se hace esperar, y ni siquiera los gritos de Sou retándolo por ser un mal ejemplo para los de primero borra la expresión de felicidad de su rostro. Akane mira su mochila con recelo y ansiedad. Es incapaz de concentrarse en la práctica a pesar que sabe que es de las últimas jornadas para los de tercero.

 

Cuando terminan de guardar todo y Lev ya repartió los chocolates que hizo Alisa para la ocasión, Akane se espera para salir de último. No se mueve de la grada ni cuando Sou le recuerda que tendrán que cerrar pronto y saca la bolsita negra de su mochila con dedos temblorosos. Lev también es el último en irse, nunca dejando que se marche sola (Yamamoto-san me mataría si te pasara algo, Aka-chan!). Akane cuenta con ello, pero no por eso se siente más tranquila cuando Lev se sienta a su lado con una sonrisa.

 

―¿No hay chocolates para mí, Aka-chan? ―le dice animadamente, despeinándola con una de sus manos.

 

―!Ey! ―Akane se olvida de sus nervios inmediatamente, dándole un ligero golpe a su mano para que deje de revolver sus cabellos. Lev ríe entonces y Akane se sonroja por inercia. ―Así no te daré nada.

 

El puchero que hace Lev ante su negativa es aún peor que su risa, y Akane siente que se le da vuelta el estómago de solo observarlo. La diferencia de estatura se le hace notoria entonces, con Lev invadiendo sin cuidado su espacio personal y Akane sin saber qué hacer con sus manos inquietas. Toma la decisión de ponerse de pie, de forma que puede mirarle a los ojos sin tener que sentirse pequeña.

 

―Ya no llores, ―se atreve a decir finalmente, simulando molestia y empujando la bolsita estrujada en su mano hacia Lev con violencia. Le arden las orejas cuando golpea sin querer el pecho de Lev, quien acentúa su puchero y toma el paquetito entre sus manos. De repente los chocolates le parecen pequeños e insignificantes entre las manos de gigante de Lev y Akane tiene que resistir la tentación de salir corriendo.

 

Aún recuerda la vergüenza de aquella primera vez que Lev visitó su casa.

 

Lev lee el texto en voz alta, sus ojos brillando emocionados, y sus manos abren con torpeza la pequeña bolsa. Akane quiere vomitar; por el contrario, vuelve a hablar.

 

―Feliz San Valentín, Lev.

 

Es apenas un susurro y evita su mirada. Escucha como Lev retira uno de los chocolates de la bolsita, pero el silencio se hace insoportable. Le toman por sorpresa los labios de Lev sobre su mejilla: es apenas un roce y cuando Akane se gira de golpe puede ver que Lev está tan rojo como ella.

 

― _Gracias_ , Aka-chan.

 

 

 

 

**+**

El Día Blanco es algo a lo que Akane no presta atención luego que Mai lo menciona aquella primera vez cuando tiene once años. Akane no regala chocolates que signifiquen amor hasta que tiene quince años, así que nunca recibe nada a cambio el catorce de marzo. Por fuerza de costumbre, no espera que este año sea diferente.

 

Su relación con Lev no cambia drásticamente, luego de su declaración de San Valentín. Aunque quizás sí pasen más tiempo juntos, Akane trata de convencerse que Lev siempre ha invadido su espacio personal de aquella manera. Siguen siendo buenos amigos, pero no se toman de la mano como Emi lo hace con su novio, ni se dan besos como Kuroo y Yaku la última vez que los vio, ni- _bueno_ , no hacen nada particularmente diferente de lo que hacían antes. Akane quiere suficiente a Lev como para aceptar que si sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, aún pueden ser amigos. De todas formas, evita por todo medio que Tora se entere de los sucesos. Su hermano aprecia a su antiguo _kouhai_ pero Akane no quiere tentar la suerte.

 

Ese día concurre a clase como cualquier otro día. Es la última semana de clase, las actividades de los clubes han finalizado y realmente no hay mucho que hacer en Nekoma. Pero Akane cumple con su rutina, atiende las disertaciones de sus profesores que nadie escucha, almuerza con Lev en su clase, junto a Sou y otros miembros de tercero, y concurre a los cursos de la tarde con más desgana de la que pretende. Algunas de las chicas de su clase hablan de los chocolates que han recibido. Una de ellas, Akane no recuerda su nombre, está particularmente emocionada porque uno de los chicos de segundo le ha respondido a sus chocolates de San Valentín. Sus amigas charlan animadamente sobre la suerte que un chico de un curso superior quiera salir con ella. Akane contiene la risa y esconde el rostro entre sus manos avergonzada con ella misma.

 

El sonrojo de sus mejillas sólo empeora cuando una vez terminada la clase, antes de que nadie pueda salir del salón, Lev aparece de golpe contra el marco de la puerta. Claramente deteniendo el _momento_ de su cuerpo de golpe tras correr hasta allí.

 

―¡Aka-chan! ―su saludo es tan fuerte que resuena por la habitación y es inmediatamente acompañado por un murmullo general.

 

―¡Haiba! ¡Modales!―el profesor Sasaki lo mira con reprobación y Lev asiente, obviamente nada arrepentido. Akane no puede evitar la fina risa que escapa a sus labios, y aunque las miradas de sus compañeras de clase se fijan en ellas, es solo la sonrisa de Lev a la que presta atención.

 

―¿Me puedo llevar a Yamamoto, Sasaki-sensei? ―pregunta Lev al aire, guiñándole un ojo a Akane que apenas puede contener la carcajada que crece por su cuerpo. ―La clase ya terminó y eso, ¿verdad?

 

Akane no espera a escuchar la respuesta de Sasaki-san, se cuelga la mochila al hombro y da unos pasos apurados hacia la puerta del salón. El resto de la clase continúa observando la escena en silencio, pero Akane los ignora. En algún momento siente la voz del profesor otorgando una respuesta, pero para entonces Lev ya estiró su mano para agarrar a Akane de la muñeca y tirar de ella fuera del salón. Contrario a la multitud de veces que Akane suele poner resistencia a aquella atropellada costumbre de Lev, ésta vez se deja guiar, corriendo cuando es necesario para no quedarse atrás de su amigo.

 

Por un momento cree que se dirigen al gimnasio, pero Lev da un pequeño giro alrededor del edificio y se sienta bajo uno de los árboles cerca de la entrada. A Akane le toma varios minutos reconocer aquel espécimen como el árbol que les brindó sombra dos años atrás cuando intercambiaron chocolates un día de San Valentín. Es esta memoria la que le recuerda que es catorce de marzo y agradece que el calor de correr hasta allí disimule el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Claramente no es uno de sus mejores días, porque recién entonces nota que Lev no ha soltado su mano cuando se sentaron y sus dedos siguen entrelazados en en el espacio entre ambos.

 

Akane observa sus manos como si fueran objetos extraños que nunca ha visto y Lev tiene que pasar varias veces su mano libre por frente sus ojos para llamar su atención. Su respuesta, por ilógica que parezca, es reír. Lev no se mueve, por el contrario da un pequeño apretón a sus manos unidas y espera con paciencia a que Akane se calme. Cuando finalmente es capaz de enfocar la vista y observar la bolsa que Lev sostiene frente a su rostro.

 

Es negra, y aunque el _kanji_ está algo arrugado, Akane puede leer perfectamente el mensaje: _Para la mejor manager_.

 

Akane es quien separa entonces sus dedos para tomar con ambas manos y mucho cuidado la pequeña bolsa que le ofrece Lev. En su interior hay una serie de chocolates blancos de diferentes formas: pelotas de voleibol, redes, uno idéntico al medallón con la M que le regaló en este mismo lugar y, por supuesto, corazones.

 

A Akane le tiembla el labio y cuando levanta la vista hacia Lev hay una mirada expectante en sus ojos claros. Akane no duda cuando se levanta sobre sus rodillas y se inclina hacia adelante hasta rozar sus labios. No se atreve a mucho más que eso, los labios de Lev son secos y ásperos y le recuerdan al roce de sus dedos, pero cuando se aleja la sonrisa en su rostro es tan honesta que Akane no puede mantenerle la mirada.

 

―Gracias, Lev-kun, ―dice, y busca a tientas su mano.

 

Akane tiene quince años cuando finalmente San Valentín funciona tal como Mai lo contó un día en clase cuando aún estaban en la escuela. No tiene duda alguna que valió la pena esperar cinco San Valentín para comprobarlo cuando Lev pasa una mano por sus hombros entrelazando sus manos derechas y ella se deja recostar contra él.

 

Eso sí, cuando esa noche Tora le pregunta por teléfono si le han dado chocolates, Akane le responde por qué mejor no viene él a casa a prepararlos.

 

 

 


End file.
